halofandomcom-20200222-history
Stealth Sangheili
Stealth Elite is a Covenant Sangheili (Elite) rank. Rank Stealth Elites are the assassins of the Covenant military. They're equal in rank with Spec Ops Elites. The use of their active camouflage makes them good at ambushing enemies in slim quarters. Armor and Armament These elites are clad in dull gray body armor, but are unshielded in Halo:Combat Evolved - they are not equipped with Elite Personal Energy Shields. However, their defensive capabilities are augmented by permanent Active Camo technology. In Halo 2 they have energy shields, though they are still weaker than those of a Elite Minor. Also in Halo 2, Stealth Elites can have dull gray or brown armor. Combat Stealth Elites are normally armed with Plasma Rifles, either single-wielding or dual-wielding. Other Stealth Elites also carry Energy Swords and Carbines, which they activate after sneaking up on an enemy. However, these soldiers are far more uncommon. Tactics They are also far less prone to tactical mistakes, such as not charging directly into a fight and taking cover more often.Their energy shields are weak but recharge quicker than any common elite. They often try to make use of their Active Camo to sneak behind an enemy and get a stealth kill. Appearances Stealth Elites appear in both Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. In both games, in Easy and Normal difficulty modes, these Elites are only in places where they always spawn, but in Heroic and Legendary, they spawn far more often. They are as intelligent as a Major Domo, and seldom make mistakes in combat. They work in pairs or in groups of up to four. Halo: Combat Evolved Stealth Elites were far more common in Halo: Combat Evolved, compared to its successor. On Installation 04, Stealth Elites were present in many places, especially near the Silent Cartographer.Halo: Combat Evolved Halo 2 Stealth Elites were present at the death of the unnamed Master Gunnery Sergeant on Cairo Station, Armory A-01. On the Heroic and Legendary difficulties on the campaign level "Outskirts", these cloaked Elites are seen in "Sniper Alley". This area is where they will jump down from a roof and engage the Master Chief and the Marines following him, normally killing the Marines and surprising the player. Several Stealth Elites were on guard duty at Regret's lake temple on Installation 05, in the underwater sections. Some were present on patrol of High Charity. Halo 2 On the level Cairo Station, Stealth Elites were prowling in the underbelly of the Armory A-01 On Outskirts (Heroic and Legendary) two Stealth Elites will attack the player and his marines at the end of Sniper Alley On Metropolis, what appears to be a Stealth Elite is present on the deck of the Scarab. On the level Delta Halo, on Legendary, a third Phantom dropship will arrive to drop off three Stealth Elites. On the Level Gravemind, Several Stealth and SpecOps Elites were fighting against Covenant Loyalists all throughout High Charity. Disambiguation They are sometimes mistaken as Special Operations Elites, who have armor equipped with technology to temporarily sustain Active Camouflage like the Arbiter's, but are shielded. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks